Datei:Just Give Me A Reason Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess is featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Puck and Quinn. Puck and Quinn sing this song as the last song ever that is to be sung in the choir-room. After that, Will announces that the kids present won't be able to sing in the choir-room anymore, but that they should still sing the songs they have to sing outside of it. Quinn and Puck also announce that they have become a couple. Quinn declares, that she knows dating him will be difficult, since she lives in New Haven, and Puck doesn't even have a a steady residence. But she tells Puck in front of the class that she'd rather have a hard time dating him, than an easy time dating anyone else. LYRICS: Quinn: Right from the start You were a thief, you stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Puck (Quinn): I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') Puck: You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh Puck and Quinn: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love (Puck: Oh) Our love, our love (Quinn: Love) Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Oh, tear ducts and rust Puck: I'll fix it for us Puck and Quinn: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Puck: You're holding it in Quinn: You're pouring a drink Puck: No nothing is Puck and Quinn: As bad as it seems We'll come clean Quinn: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second Quinn and Puck: We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts Puck and Quinn: (Puck: That) We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Give me a reason Puck and Quinn: Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again (Quinn: Oh) We can learn to love again (Puck: Oh) We can learn to love again Oh, oh, (Puck: That) we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Mm, mm, mm, ahh Kategorie:Videos